Already Gone
by Shimmerleaf
Summary: Skye leaves Forget-Me-Not Valley and reflects on his time with his love, Claire. My first songfic!


**A/N: I heard this song on the radio one day and it made me sad and this idea popped into my mind. I wanted this to be a ToT Fic but I couldn't think of the right characters and I thought Skye and Claire fit so I got this. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song "Already Gone" or Harvest Moon. Harvest Moon belongs to Natsume and "Already Gone" belongs to Kelly Clarkson. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! **

Skye glanced down at the angel sleeping quietly beside him. He loved her with all of his heart, he didn't want to leave but it was for the best.

_Remember all the things we wanted_

_Now all our memories they're haunted_

_We were always meant to say good bye_

From the moment he set eyes on her, he knew it wasn't destined to be. It would never work. He'd only end up hurting her.

_Even with our fists held high_

_It never would've worked out right_

_We were never meant for do or die_

He stroked her long blonde hair. Letting it slip freely through his fingers. He loved the feel of her hair entangled between his fingers. She always loved to hug him whenever they met and he would kiss her in return. He would always feel peaceful just holding her in his arms. She was his savior.

_I didn't want us to burn out_

_I didn't come here to hold you, now I can't stop_

He slowly picked her, not wanting to wake her up. The long distance from the Goddess Pond to her house seemed to only take seconds. Suddenly he was at her doorstep. Slowly nudging the door open, he laid her down on her bed.

Staring at his sleeping angel made his chest ache. He didn't want to leave her. Staring down at her, he kissed her…for the last time. Grabbing a piece of paper he wrote to her the last thing she'd see of him.

_I want you to know that it doesn't matter_

_Where we take this road_

_Someone's gotta go_

_And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better but_

_I want you to move on so I'm already gone. _

"Dear Claire, I love you my angel. I have to leave, I know you won't understand now but I promise you, you'll understand soon. By the time you see this I shall already be gone. I won't ever see you again but remember I shall always love you. I hope you live a happier life without me, someone that will keep you smiling everyday, someone that only makes you cry tears of happiness. I love you~ Skye"

_Looking at you makes it harder_

_But I know that you'll find another  
that doesn't always make you want to cry_

With that last note, Skye walked out the door, never to see her again. His eyes felt moist with tears but he wouldn't let them fall. Memories flooded his mind as he continued to walk away from his beloved.

_Started with a perfect kiss than we could feel the poison set in_

_Perfect couldn't keep this love alive_

_You know that I love you so; I love you enough to let you go_

He continued walking, pass through Mineral Town. He couldn't stay, any farm-related thing would just remind him of his angel, the one he left behind. He didn't want to endanger her like how he had endangered the last person that had kept him safe. All that he knew of was that the townspeople had dragged them away to some other place for torture.

He didn't want that to happen to his angel.

_I want you to know that it doesn't matter_

_Where we take this road_

_Someone's gotta go_

_And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better but_

_I want you to move on so I'm already gone. _

He didn't know where the road led, as long as it was away from this place, away from these memories. He hated himself for leaving her and he knew she was going to hate him too but it was worth it, anything to keep her safe later on.

_I'm already gone, already gone_

_You can't make it feel right when you that it's wrong_

_I'm already gone, already gone_

_There's no moving on so I'm already gone_

Skye shook his head, trying to rid the pain causing memories but wanting to remember them at the same time.

_Already gone, already gone, already gone_

_Already gone, already gone, already gone, yeah_

Soon he arrived at a dock, a fairly large boat sitting in the water. He asked the captain if he could board the boat and leave. The captain nodded his head and Skye got on. He didn't care where it went. The boat started moving, disturbing the calm waters. Memories of Claire surged through his mind again, her smile, the sound of her laughter.

_Remember all the things we wanted_

_Now all our memories they're haunted_

_We were always meant to say goodbye_

He stared back into the distance as Mineral Town and Forget-Me-Not Valley grew smaller and smaller. Ironically Claire lived in a place that didn't want people to forget about and he wanted to forget everything about that small place.

_I want you to know that it doesn't matter_

_Where we take this road_

_Someone's gotta go_

_And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better but_

_I want you to move on so I'm already gone. _

Before Forget-Me-Not Valley disappeared from view, Skye whispered to the night sky hoping somehow the words would reach Claire and soothe her. "I love you forever."

_I'm already gone, already gone_

_You can't make it feel right, when you know that it's wrong_

_I'm already gone, already gone_

_There's no moving on so I'm already gone………_

**A/N: Hope you liked it and please review. Sorry if Skye is OOC or the description is bad. My beta is busy with homework (she's taking a completion course) so I had my other friend edit it for me. **


End file.
